walkertexasrangerfandomcom-20200213-history
Cordell Walker
Cordell Walker is a Dallas-Fort Worth-based (Company B) member of the Texas Department of Safety's Texas Ranger Division, where he worked closely with partners C.D. Parker and James Trivette. He is known for his supremacy in hand-to-hand combat as well as brutal interrogation methods. Walker also excels at marksmanship, tracking and stealth tactics. Biography Early life Cordell Walker was born on November, 1953 as a child of John and Elizabeth Firewalker. Walker's parents were killed by white supremists when he was a little boy (he was a witness to their murders at a summer carnival) and Walker was then raised by his paternal uncle, a Native American named Ray Firewalker. Military service In the mid-1960s, Walker joined the U.S. Marine Corps and served in Vietnam. During his time in the Marines, Walker was stationed in Japan, where he befriended a local family whose patriarch (Mr. Sakai) taught Cordell the martial arts. After his hitch in the service ended, Walker continued to practice martial arts, which led him to competing in kickboxing tournaments, culminating into him becoming a kickboxing champion. Texas Ranger Division Around this same time, he began to pursue a career in the Texas Rangers, where he was successful and eventually rose to the rank of sergeant. His partner and best friend is James "Jimmy" Trivette, former Dallas Cowboys player. Known then as "Go Long T", Trivette takes a more modern approach to law enforcement. Walker's young partner grew up in Baltimore and used football as his ticket to a college education. But the Cowboys dropped Trivette from the team after he tore up his shoulder in a game, which led him to his career in the Rangers. Trivette often makes references to watching the "Lone Ranger" on TV and credits C.D. Parker for mentoring him as a rookie officer. Trivette also works inside the office, using computers and cellular phones to collate information on people who've been taken into custody. Walker also works closely (and shares a mutual attraction) with Alexandra Cahill, a Tarrant County Assistant District Attorney, who on occasion puts up a frown if Walker doesn't obtain results in time. He also gets advice on cases from C.D. Parker, a veteran Ranger (later inducted into the Texas Rangers Hall of Fame) who worked with Walker until retiring to operate a small restaurant and bar called "CD's Bar and Grill", a restaurant widely known for its chili. Cordell and Alex Cahill eventually got married (20 May 2000) and have a daughter named Angela (b. ca. 19 May 2001). Skills Martial arts Cordell is extremely skilled in martial arts, mainly Karate, which helps when chasing down bad guys and aiding friends. Cordell is a former kick-boxing champion. But Cordell's skill is not limited to martial arts. Driving He is skilled enough in NASCAR racing to drive for Team Cherokee when its driver is injured in an incident due to tampering by the opposing NASCAR team. Walker also is quite the marksmen and driver, able to quickly draw his Beretta 92 and shoot enemies with incredible accuracy and drive a Dodge Ram quickly yet safely and smoothly. Tracking and hunting He also possesses old Cherokee skills, can converse with animals to a point, and uses his environment to find hidden people, hostile or not. Relationships Family *Hayes Cooper (Ancestor) *Elizabeth Firewalker (Mother) *John Firewalker (Father) *Ray Firewalker (Paternal Uncle) *Alex Cahill (Wife) *Angela Walker (Daughter) *Billy Graywolf (Sworn Brother) *Glen Cooper (Distant Relative) Behind the Scenes Chuck Norris portrayed Walker on the series. Category:Characters Category:Texas Rangers Category:Male Characters Category:Living